The End
by DementedViper
Summary: SBHP carry on from Confusion


Disclamier... completely not mine all JKR's

Remus watched the man opposite him.

"Cub?" Harry looked up eyes bloodshot and drawn as always making him look 45 instead of 20. "I love you"

"don't" he rasped he had hardly spoke in the last 5 yeas after Sirius he turned into a shell sleeping eating training eating sleeping eating training eating sleeping you could always tell where he would be and eating was only because Remus forced him.

Harry stood and faced him

"Don't. My love gets people killed" he left the room and Remus closed his eyes he had never ever forgiven himself for Sirius' suicide. He never let anyone near him let them touch him the only person he spoke to was Remus and the werewolf hardly knew what to say.

5 years ago he had guessed keeping Harry alive would be hard and their was time when he didn't want to do it anymore for the pure pain Harry showed Remus couldn't help but think he was better off dead.

The world was a better place outside the world of Harry and Remus everyone could laugh smile play about walk around with little fear. Harry had gone…insane it was the only word for it. Insane that he started hunting down any death eater he could and killed them in the most painful ways now voldermort ranks were very low no one wanted to join in fear of what Harry would do. They had seen what he had done to the two youngest weasley children and the muggleborn granger when they had turned out to be on the dark lords' side. Even the headmaster was scared of Harry and let Remus deal with him. But for Harry and Remus everything was black and bleak. Neither had been the same since the fateful Boxing Day morning when they had found Sirius on his bed pale cold…dead. Harry still fell into little chants normally 'it's my fault' there were a few about killing death eaters that had everyone scared. The first year Harry had sworn he had seen Sirius around and then he gave up he knew it wasn't true

Remus sighed 5 years of saying goodbye to his cub he knew he would never life with himself.

…

he stood on the hill watching the order and aurors fight the very few death eaters the wind blew his cloak and hair which was now down to his shoulders his once emerald eyes dull and lifeless only one thing shining in them hate, hate at the world hate at himself hate for the bastard who had cost him his life.

"Hello Potter" drawled a voice Harry's eyes turned to the dark lord

"Tom" he sneered

"Don't cal me that muggle name"

"what ever" he shot a curtiatus at him soon everyone was watching. Harry and voldermort duelled for 3 hours before they both screamed the killing curse Harry dodged it Harry's hit the dark lord who screamed Harry writhed on the floor as voldermort screamed and fell dead. Harry stopped screaming and Remus ran over to him

"Cub" he whispered running his hands over his face green eyes opened

"Remus" he whispered holding his hand "love you"

"You to cub" he swallowed Harry smiled

"I did it"

"Yes…go be happy with Sirius cub" his lips trembled but he kept the tears back

"see you soon moony" his eyes drifted shut and he exhaled his last breath. Remus tried to force moony back but failed he screamed in pain and rage and looked around before taking off to the forest no one stopped him

No one saw him for 4 days before Hagrid carried him back

No one had ever seen him alive after that night.

…

"Hello moony" James Potter laughed seeing his werewolf friend blink around Godricks hollow

"Prongs? I'm dead?" the man and his wife nodded

"Yes"

"Where's Harry and Sirius?" lily smirked as her husband went red and growled glaring

"he's not happy Harry's gay" their was a laugh from upstairs followed by a thump minutes later Remus' jaw dropped as his cu who looked his age and his pack mate who looked 25 came in arms around each others waists

"REMI" Remus laughed and caught his cub and fell to the floor when Sirius jumped on him "Siri" Harry whined Sirius laughed and got off them then pulled Harry up keeping his arms around Harry's waist

"Sowwy baby"

"Grr you're annoying"

"But you love me?"

"Mmm" he turned in Sirius arms

"In your room" James growled

"Bye moony" they laughed and ran out a thump came from upstairs with a squeal then a moan before the noise stopped. Lily rolled her eyes

"They've been like that since Harry convinced him he loved him…James won't let them kiss so they normally stay upstairs.

Remus laughed and decided maybe death wasn't to bad


End file.
